Hell Rook
Hell Rook is an island in the middle of the Moon Sea, and is the world's most secure and infamous prison, where the world's most dangerous criminals are kept. Hell Rook consists of many horrid and increasingly sadistic levels, and prisoners are forced to fight to survive. Before the imprisonment of The Pack, the only person to ever break out of Hell Rook was Raith Duskfall. Levels Level 0 - Paradise This is the first floor of Hell Rook, and is also were new inmates are processed through. This level is mainly a maximum security prison floor, and there are no trials or torture here, which is why it has been called Paradise by the prisoners in the levels below. Level 1 - The Spike Pit The first, and tamest level of Hell Rook is called The Spike Pit. Called so, because of the pit of spikes that awaits any prisoner who falls, or is pushed, over the edge. This is much easier done than one might think, considering there are no walls or railings to prevent such a fall. Also, prisoners must sleep on beds of nails, and there are blood rusted nails that protrude an inch out of the floor which cover the entire floor of the level. Disease is very common on this floor because of the nails and blood, and corpses. Level 2 - Queen's Inferno The second level of Hell Rook, is actually, female only. There is no form of prison issued torture here, but since this floor houses the most violent, insane, and dangerous female criminals in history, it is only natural they have their own form of torment here. Rape is a daily occurance here, as is murder and torture of all kinds. This level was a new addition when Thanatos became the new Chief Warden. Level 3 - The Forest of No Return Despite it's fearsome title, Level 3 of Hell Rook is still considerably 'safe' when compared to the lower levels. The Forest of No Return is, quite literally, an entire forest. Here, numerous beasts are constantly on the prowl, some of them gigantic in size. Life in this level is an eternal game of hunt or be hunted, and prisoners have to make do with whatever they find for food, including one another. Level 4 - The Green House Level Four of Hell Rook is unique. Unique, because it is the only level where prisoners almost always end up dying of natural causes. The Green House is precisely that. A large enclosement, that houses countless kinds of deadly flora and fungi. Some plants here are capable of eating a man, while some mushrooms give off spores that slowly kills a person from the inside out. Despite the lack of violence on this level, it is home to many a gruesome sight, as a person's body rots from the inside or slowly becomes "one with nature". Level 5 - The Icebox This level was once the original Forest of No Return, however, when Lucifer was imprisoned here, he quickly made it to his liking, and froze the entire level over. Now a desolate, lifeless frozen hell, prisoners here are frozen to death in seconds if they venture into the open without protective clothing. Food is incredibly scarce here, delivered to a random drop point only once a day. By the time the prisoners find it, it is already frozen. In their cells, prisoners are barely kept alive by the heat of the level below. Level 6 - Hell's Furnace True to it's name, this level is akin to Hell. The heat is unbearable, and can cook a person alive in seconds if they aren't careful. The walls and floors of this level are so hot that it can fry a person's feet or hands flesh, melt it, if they aren't wearing anything to protect themselves. The upper floors where the cells are are much more bearable, but still incredibly hot. Here prisoners must work by smithing weapons and armor, and are constantly tortured and killed by the guards. A river of boiling blood runs throughout the entire level, and at the end of every day, it floods to the upper floor. Ladders all around the level are lowered at this time, and prisoners must hastily make climb to the top, or suffer death by being boiled alive, adding their blood to the river. Level 7 - The Aquarium Level Seven of Hell Rook is fitting of it's name. It is a massive, underground cavern filled with all sorts of sealife, ranging from simple fishes, to man eating sharks, to the massive, infamous giant eel. Prisoners here are starved. Prison cells surround the outer layer of the cavern, and food is dropped into a large island in the middle. Prisoners must brave the waters if they wish to eat, and are more often than not eaten themselves trying. Level 8 - Thanatos' Maze A new addition to Hell Rook, this level is a gigantic maze, filled with countless traps and monsters. Thanatos himself, regularly makes trips through the maze, slaying any prisoner unfortunate enough to cross his path. Prisoners who have acquired a map, or reach the center by sheer dumb luck, are greeted warmly by the Vice Warden of this level, and are given a grand feast. They can rest there in luxury for a single day, before having to make a choice. They choose to be moved to the level above, and hope fate can keep them alive there, or enter the darkness of the level below. Level 9 - Eternal Darkness There is no torture here, no traps, no guards. In fact, this level is the most physically harmless of all. However... There is no light here. Ever. Pitch blackness is all that awaits the prisoners, prisoners, who, are the most dangerous and violent psycopaths to have ever lived. But... Even the most hardened, bloodthirsty mad soul, even the most derranged and evil mind, has been driven to true madness here. There is no way out, and there is no hope. Welcome to the Eternal Darkness. Level 10 - Thanatos' Lair To very, very few souls, who have intimate knowledge of Hell Rook, either by miraculous chance, or extensive time served there, what awaits at the bottom level of Hell Rook, is something that all inamtes wish they could have. To find your way here, one must have had planned it all along. Prisoners who find Thanatos' lair, are given the ultimate reward. Freedom. Criminal history erased, a fresh, new chance at life. There is an extra, optional bonus however, to blindside prisoners. They may challenge the Chief Warden of Hell Rook, Thanatos himself, to a duel. If they win, complete control of the prison, is given to them. No person has ever chosen freedom over this tempting offer, and no person has ever survived. Category:Place